


Why Must the Good Die Young?

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass goes stair surfing. She will be missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Must the Good Die Young?

Veronica and Raul have drinks in their hands, the Courier’s is on the floor, and Arcade is the sober supervisor since Lily’s in bed- or as he likes to call it, “parent.” Usually, this sort of gathering would be held in the Cocktail Lounge, not the stairwell, but the entertainment for the evening requires a specific venue.

Boone emerges from the door to the fourteenth floor, a mattress under his arm; Cass follows behind with the much-awaited refills. She tops off the ghoul’s and scribe’s, and pours a little more rum into Six’s Nuka-Cola.

“You ready for this?” Erin asks with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Cass takes a swig from the bottle. “Let’s do it.”

Boone drops the mattress, and Raul elbows the redhead. “Hey, chica, if you crack your head, can I have your bed?”

Erin shoves him out of the way, and claps a hand to Cassidy’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine! Just hold the front of the mattress up and it’ll cushion your fall!”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” she asserts, and hands off her bottle to the Brotherhood woman.

“Alright, stand back!” Arcade speaks up, only to minimize risk for the stunt they’re pulling.

The others agree, and back up- except Erin and Boone, who hold the mattress steady while Rose of Sharon gets into position. She gives a thumbs up, and the two in back nod at each other. Six counts off. “One... Two... Three!”

They shove forward, and the mattress goes skidding down the steps. Everyone claps and cheers encouragements as she surfs the stairs- and the companions gasp (Veronica even shrieks) as she hits the bottom. Cass slams face-first into the concrete wall, and goes still on the floor.

Everyone’s quiet for a moment, until Arcade’s quick footsteps tap after her. Erin takes off her Boomers’ hat, and holds it over her heart while Raul tries not to cackle. Veronica mumbles, “Is she okay?”

The only reply is a quiet tune, drifting up from the Courier. “ _Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind..._ ”

The other three looking over the railing turn to glare at her- or she assumes Boone’s glaring behind those sunglasses.

“She’s okay!” Arcade calls, and Cass gives a weak thumbs-up from the floor.

Erin doesn’t make note that she’s heard them. “ _Should old acquaintance be forgot, for auld lang syne..._ ”

Veronica lines up next to her, and joins in. Raul’s chorus is in Spanish, but the same tune- even Boone takes off his beret.

“I’m not dead!” Cass yells, the Follower under her arm helping her walk on a twisted ankle.

They go on. She smacks the closest person- Erin- on the shoulder when she reaches the top. The Courier shakes her head sadly as she begins the second verse. Cass waves a hand in front of Veronica’s face, and she ignores it, staring into a lamp to make herself tear up. “Would you quit it already!? I’m right here, I’m fine!”

“Sometimes I can still hear her voice...” Raul mourns.

Cass shakes the doctor. “I’m right here! Tell ‘em, doc!”

Arcade looks between her, and the other companions, and adds, “ _For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne..._ ”


End file.
